Sirenas
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: HIATUS-Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte. Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero. R&A&B E&B AU
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Sirenas**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte**.** Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero**.  
**

* * *

**Prologo**

Hoy era el nacimiento de la tercera hija del Rey Charlie, la ultima heredera del reino marino, el orgullo del rey y su ultima adquisición de joyas. Por que aunque el rey era bondadoso con todos, consideraba a sus hijas como trofeos para mostrar y así mostrar la superioridad ante cualquiera que le tratara de retar.

Así había sido desde que fundo la ciudad de Atlantida, en el fondo del lecho marino. Ya habían pasado mil años desde eso y luego de tanto esperar al fin había logrado tener a sus hermosas y pequeñas niñas. Él esperaba que las pequeñas siguieran su ejemplo y de esa manera siguieran las cosas tal cual están.

Lo que nunca se imagino fue que una de sus pequeñas no quisiera eso, deseara mas que solo mandar y ordenar, tenia el sueño de encontrar el amor y de ese modo se revelo contra su padre, y de ese modo abandonando a su familia, a su reino y a su hogar.

* * *

**Hola chicas nueva historia!!!**

**este es solo el prologo, ahora subo el primer capitulo y hay me extiendo como debe ser**

**jajajaja**

**Ro**


	2. Peleas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Sirenas**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte**.** Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero. R&A&B E&B

* * *

**Cap 1**

**Peleas**

Habían pasado ya unos cincuenta años desde que la ultima de las joyas _como las llamaba el rey_ había nacido. Cincuenta años de peleas, del inicio de los altercados entre el rey y la menor de sus hijas, Isabella _Bella como le gustaba que le dijeran_ una hermosa muchacha de cabellos largos a la espalda de color caoba, delgada pero con curvas en los sitios adecuados, con una cola larga y estilizada de un precioso color brillante azul-verdoso, poseedora de unos ojos de color chocolate, los cuales sus hermanas decían serian la puerta a su alma si es que tuviera alguna. Las constantes peleas eran por que esta no compartía su visión de manejar al océano. No le gustaba que le pagaran pleitesías tan solo cuando salía a pasear ó que los guardias la siguieran por órdenes de su padre ó tan solo con la idea de ir a cazar pobres peces, que no eran necesarios, que solo eran para caza deportiva, como le decían los humanos.

Le desagradaba totalmente toda la situación, no era que le gustara pelear con su padre, pero es que él no dejaba de hostigarla con sus deseos. Pero lo que ella se preguntaba, ¿que pasaba con sus propios deseos?, ¿es que no valían de nada? Por las constantes peleas con su padre, se le sumaban las peleas con su hermana mayor, Rosalie, hermosa como ninguna otra. Con una figura como ninguna, una cola extremadamente larga de colores dorados y verdes tornasolados, una cabellera rubio-dorado mas haya de la cintura, sus labios carnosos y rosados, y sus ojos perfectos de azul cielo, capaz de transmitirte sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Las peleas con su hermana Rosalie, siempre habían sido culpa por las peleas con su padre, ya que Rose idolatraba a Charlie y nunca se le oponía; le molestaba que Bella fuera tan quisquillosa y molestaba a su padre. Su carácter era totalmente distinto al de Bella, adoraba que besaran el agua por donde nadaba, que la admiraran, que le dijeran lo hermosa que era y que hiciera lo que ella decía; en fin le gustaba todo lo que a la otra no.

La hermana del medio Alice, un espíritu libre, sin preocupaciones; bueno solo una sus hermanas y sus constantes enfrentamientos. Es una chica alegre de ojos verdes de color jade, cabello azabache corto ya que odiaba que se le enredara _si, sabemos que es raro que una sirena con cabello corto; pero digamos que la querida Alice no es muy normal que digamos_ su físico era fino, su cola pequeña comparada con la de sus hermanas pero no menos hermosa de color púrpura y verde.

La pequeña _de tamaño_ hermana se preocupaba por las constantes peleas que había en el castillo. No había ni dos día de paz seguidos, si no eran Charlie y Bella, eran Rosalie y Bella. Era un suplicio estar en esa casa y en parte sentía pena por su pequeña hermana. La entendía en cierta forma ya que ella también tenía sus sueños que nadie conocía, no se atrevía a confesárselo a su hermana y mejor amiga ya que sabía justamente lo que diría. Pronto se armaría a valor y lo haría.

Los días fueron pasando entre las peleas las huidas y más peleas; hasta que al fin llego el día mas esperado por todos, sobre todo por Rosalie. El día de la entrega de dotes, el cual afirmaba un puesto en el reino como igual, pero a su vez por ser hija del rey sus dotes serian incrementados por sus respectivas joyas y a su vez portaría el titulo de princesas de ahora en adelante.

-Mis pequeñas niñas ya es hora- anuncio la Señora Cope entrando al tocador común de las joyas.

El gran evento se iba a llevar a cabo en el gran salón del castillo. Todo el mundo oceánico estaba invitado a semejante evento. Esto alegraba a Rose y a Alice, ya que la primera gozaba con las alabanzas recibidas y la otra con conocer a personas simplemente. En cambio a Bella la estresaba tanta atención, ella prefería estar sola, cantar y tocar algún instrumento ó simplemente nadar, le gustaba la simplicidad de la vida.

Las joyas llegaron al salón y comenzó a sonar la orquesta dando así iniciada la celebración y la llegada de las chicas. Entraron y todos los presentes dieron sus mejores deseos a las pequeñas. Luego de un rato de celebración el Rey Charlie hizo presencia en el salón. Saludo a cada uno de los presentes, para luego llegar a donde se encontraban sus hijas. Saludo una por una con un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla. Después de dejar a sus pequeñas, se dirigió hacia el trono para comenzar la entrega de dotes.

-Atención, atención- llamo el rey para comenzar su discurso -Como todos sabrán, esta celebración es para dar a conocer los dotes de mis joyas- dijo con solemnidad. Se giro hacia las chicas para continuar -Mis niñas, hoy se les hará entrega de sus preciadas dotes. Ellos son especiales para cada uno, quedaran atados a ellos, así que los tienen que cuidar con sus vidas. Estarán ligados a ellos por toda la vida- término de decir el rey mientras llamaba a la señora Cope, para que trajera las dotes.

-Comencemos-

-Joyas... Rosalie Oceanía, Alice Oceanía, Isabella Oceanía... Presentes- dijo uno de los guardias encargado de las presentaciones.

-Por favor Rosalie acércate- la joven se acerco a donde su padre, mientras este tomaba el primer cofrecito con su dote -Hija Rosalie- pronuncio el rey tendiéndole el cofrecito, ella lo sostuvo mientras el rey continuaba - Tu dote es una peineta, la cual se transforma en un poderoso tridente, el cual servirá para tu protección y la protección de los que lo necesiten- dijo tendiéndole la hermosa peineta -Tu joya es un collar de _Zafiro Azul_, poderosa, equilibrada, conciente, sabia y hermosa como tu. Deberás regirte por estas cualidades, las cuales son más poderosas en ti-

-Gracias padre- dijo la rubia aceptando la peineta y el collar. Antes de volver a tomar su puesto abrazo a el rey y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora... Alice, acércate- se giro a tomar un nuevo cofrecito -Querida hija, tu dote y tu joya son el mismo- dijo sacando una hermosa tiara con pequeñas _Esmeraldas_ incrustadas. A la pequeña Alice no le hizo mucha gracia su dote, no es que no fuera hermosa, pero no le agradaba la idea de andar con una tiara en su cabeza todo el tiempo -Tu piedra preciosa en diferencia a la de Rosalie, significa lo que hace falta en tu vida, estabilidad, tranquilidad, un equilibrador emocional. Pero no quiere decir que no signifique lo que eres pura, brillante, espiritual y sobretodo hermosa-termino de decir su padre. Mientras tanto que el rey decía todo eso, la pequeña Alice hacia muecas por lo dicho, ósea le habían dicho inestable en pocas palabras y no le agradaba.

-Gracias- no dijo más ya que su _inestabilidad_ le pasara factura. Tomo sus dotes y regreso al lado de sus hermanas.

-Isabella- apenas la llamaron nado lo mas rápido con tal de terminar lo mas rápido posible, algo le decía que este día no iba a terminar bien.

-Bueno Isabella, tu dote será un espejo compacto. El cual te enseñara lo que desees, solo tienes que pedírselo con el corazón y el te lo mostrara. Tu joya serán unos pendientes de _Topacio Rojo_, los cuales muestran la fortaleza de tu mente, tu pasión, franqueza, energía y luz. Siempre hazle honor a tus pensamientos- dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos, los cuales mostraban el orgullo que sentía pero no lograba demostrar.

-Gracias padre- tomo sus cosas, con un abrazo y un beso. Aunque hubiera muchas peleas Bella amaba a su padre, aunque en su mundo el _amor_ no existía.

Regreso con sus hermanas para seguir festejando, rieron, comieron, y disfrutaron de las atenciones que le brindaban. Luego de un par de horas, la celebración acabo y las joyas se dirigieron a sus aposentos para alistarse a dormir, cuando su padre se apareció en sus tocadores pidiendo hablar con ellas.

-Dime padre, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rose dejando de peinar su sedoso cabello. Mientras las otras hermanas se daban la vuelta para ver a su padre.

-Bueno niñas les quería hacer saber una decisión _tomada_ y las involucra a ustedes- dijo el rey recalcando la palabra tomada, eso quería decir que no había cambio alguno y tenían que acatarla al pie de la letra.

-Y ¿que será?- dijo Bella temiéndose la decisión, ya que nunca le había gustado que le manejaran la vida.

-Pues verán, se casaran con los duques principales de la corte- soltó de sopetón y completamente sin tacto.

-¿¿¿Qué???- gritaron las chicas, eso nunca se lo esperaban apenas habían ascendido a princesas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pequeña Alice con un matiz de tristeza en su voz. Ella no quería ser atada a nadie, ella simplemente era un espíritu libre.

-Por qué necesito a alguien que sepa del manejo del reino y ustedes no están preparadas para ello. Así que se casaran y punto-

-Esta bien padre, si es tu decisión la respetaremos- pronuncio Rose por todas las hermanas. En ese momento fue que estallo Bella.

-¿¿Qué??... ¿Qué estupideces dices Rose?... Nada de que la respetaremos, eso es una injusticia. Yo no pienso casarme con alguien por obligación, yo si lo hago lo haré por amor- grito exasperada, Bella se encontraba fuera de si y claro su padre no se tardo en notar.

-Tú harás lo que yo diga, por eso soy tu padre-

-No haré nada de lo que tú digas, y si te soy sincera estoy más segura que Alice piensa lo mismo que yo, solo que ella lo hace por su libertad- especto con una rudeza inimaginable a su padre, colocándose a su altura.

-A mi no me metan en sus peleas- dijo la pequeña con crueldad, aunque Bella tenia toda la razón y le dolía en el fondo tener que tratar a su hermana de esa manera.

-Pero Alice…- dijo indignada, nunca se espero que su hermana se comportara de esa manera.

-Pero Alice, nada- se dio la media vuelta y nado un poco para alejarse. No quería seguir discutiendo.

-Como quieras… pero yo no me caso- dijo de manera obstinada, colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-Te casas o te vas… tu decides- especto con crueldad su padre. El que dijo que las sirenas eran crueles y sin sentimientos, seguramente había conocido al Rey Charlie.

Sus hermanas en cambio quedaron petrificadas en su lugar cuando Charlie pronuncio esas palabras, ellas no podían creer que Charlie seria capaz de botar a Bella del castillo. Pero lamentablemente sabían que Bella si era capaz de irse, así que estaban rogando que su hermana entrara en razón y no se fuera.

-Bien- sin mas se dio vuelta para entrar a sus aposentos recoger su bolso con unas cuantas cosas y sus dotes. Paso al lado de su familia y sin decir palabra, salio del castillo.

Pensando que al fin se habían acabado las peleas y podría vivir tranquila. Además de que seria capaz de buscar y encontrar a su alma gemela.

* * *

**Hola chicas!!!**

**Bueno aquí esta el primer cap de este nuevo fic… espero realmente que les guste y me digan que les parece… por fis, por fis *ojitos de perrito mojado* … acepto flores, dulces, chocolates, tomatazos, lechugazos, lo que deseen pero díganme si les gusta o no, todas sus opiniones son muy bien aceptadas**

**Adelanto desde ahora que este fic tiene una segunda parte o secuela como les guste decirle ****J**

**Así que por favor denle al globito de abajo y díganme que tal…**

**Recuerden que los rr son gratis y nos alegran el alma a las escritoras**

**Las quiere mucho**

**xoxo**

**Ro**


	3. Saliendo del mar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

**

* * *

Sirenas**

**

* * *

Summary:** Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte. Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero.

**

* * *

Cap 2**

**Saliendo del mar**

**5 años después**

**Bahía de Adelaida, Australia.**

Una noche calurosa en la bahía de Adelaida, se notaba algo extraño en una de sus playas. Una hermosa y rubia mujer salía de sus aguas, sin portar nada más que su piel. Desorientada y encontrando muy difícil de manejar sus nuevas adquisiciones, se preguntaba como era que los humanos se las arreglaban con las estorbosas piernas.

Tratando de caminar por la suave arena con las mayores dificultades y evitando que su hermoso rostro diera contra la arena, avanzaba a pasos inseguros y torcidos. No lograba mantenerse derecha y andar con su habitual gracia. En tierra parecía torpe e insegura.

Cuando al fin logro que sus piernas _ó cosas, como ella las llamaba_ le respondieran como ella quería, logrando así caminar sin tambalearse, camino hasta que recorrió completamente la playa llegando al parqueadero. Sin saber que hacer o a donde dirigirse, comenzó a revisar los alrededores cuando algo grande llamo su atención.

Camino hasta el enorme objeto y se paro frente a este tratando de averiguar que era ó por lo menos para que servia. Entre sus divagaciones, comenzó a escuchar unas voces y risas que se acercaban. Era un par de muchachos, ambos blancos, delgados uno mas que el otro, de estatura promedio.

Los chicos sin darse cuenda de la hermosa muchacha, montaron sus tablas al auto y luego ellos, al momento de encender el auto y las luces de este, quedaron shokeados ante la visión que se encontraba ante ellos, una despampanante rubia como dios la trajo al mundo.

Los chicos no hallaban que hacer, para ellos esto debía ser una señal de Dios, no sabían cual pero esperaban que fuera una buena.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Rose con inocencia. Los chicos no contestaron al no saber a que se refería exactamente. Rose al no obtener respuesta comenzó a caminar, acercándose a una de las ventanillas de los chicos. Al llegar al puesto del copiloto comenzó a ver hacia adentro para tratar de descifrar el extraño objeto.

-Querida y ¿donde esta tu ropa?- dijo uno de ellos, mientra el otro lo mandaba a callar por su imprudencia y rogando que la chica no se fuera.

-Busco una sirena- dijo Rose sin inmutarse por el comentario del chico, ya que para ella la ropa era innecesaria.

-¿Sirena?... ¿Hablas de la sirena del tanque?- dijo el copiloto dando una vista de solozayo a su compañero - Esta a un par de kilómetros, a la horilla de la carretera-

-Si quieres te llevamos- dijo el otro chico. El copiloto bajo para darle acceso a la hermosa rubia, para que se montara en el medio de los dos. Ella inocentemente se monto sin dar protestas y dando gracias a dios silenciosamente por la ayuda.

El chico no había terminado de montar cuando ya se le habían tirado encima a Rose. Lo que no sabían es que la joven rubia era excelente peleando, lo cual provocó que los chicos no lograran ponerle una mano encima ni siquiera. El copiloto había salio volando por la puerta a medio cerrar por una patada que le proporciono Rose en el estomago, el otro chico trato de salir por la ventana ya que su puerta se había rehusado a cooperar con el.

El chico apenas logro salir del auto, para caer de bruces a la arena del parqueadero. Rose si logro abrir la puerta para bajar detrás de el. Molesta como estaba saco su peineta de su cabello y la transformo en su amado tridente y con el afronto al pobre y asustado muchacho; y pidió lo único que le hacia falta en ese mundo

-Dame tu ropa- dijo con voz fría y autoritaria. Al chico no le quedo de otra que despojarse de su ropa y dársela a la hermosa pero ahora temible chica. Rose se las calzo como pudo amarrándose los pantaloncillos para que no se le cayera ya que le quedaban lo suficientemente grandes para que entraran dos ella.

Cuando logro que la ropa no se le cayera, se monto en el auto y como no sabia como se conducía, comenzó a tocar todo lo que estaba a tu paso. No sabe como coloco la palanca en drive y piso con fuerza el acelerador. Obviamente como no sabía para que servia cada cosa, término estrellándose contra un árbol que había en el paso. Trato de salir por la puerta pero como esta no abría tuvo que salir por la ventana. Al terminar de salir casi a la perfección, uno de sus pies se enredó con el borde de la ventana y termino de bruces en el suelo.

Maldiciendo en su lengua natal, se levanto sacudiendo un poco sus ropas, se dispuso con la mayor dignidad posible a donde le habían dicho que se encontraba la sirena.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la bahía, en el nuevo acuario de la ciudad se encontraba Bella, la menor de las princesas, la cual estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido strapless, a media pierna, de color azul rey y como accesorio un collar largo de perlas blancas; con su cabello suelto con pequeños bucles que las puntas y su maquillaje consistía en un poco de brillo rosa en sus labios y mascara negra de pestañas, un look fresco y sencillo.

Se encontraba absorta mirando una pecera llena de "Luchadores del Siam" azul. Todos enfocados en la joven muchacha. La alegraba trabajar con animales marinos, la hacían sentir como en casa. Por eso trabajaba en el Parque Marino, en donde se sentía útil; ya que era la mejor que se entendía de ellos.

Se encontraba regocijándose en lo que disfrutaba su trabajo cuando una estruendoso y chillona risa la saco de sus pensamientos. Se volteo solo para corroborar que estaba en lo cierto en la procedencia de la fea risa. Y obviamente no se equivoco, ya que encontró a la hija del magnate Denali prendada o mejor dicho guindada del brazo del hombre más apuesto y prefecto que había conocido en su vida, Edward Cullen.

Ella deseaba a ese hombre, ya que no podía decir que estaba enamorada de el, por que no conocía el sentimiento y no sabia diferenciarlo; pero de que lo quería lo quería. Suspiro pesadamente ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La señorita Tanya guindada de Edward, no era horrible la escena; solo que... no soportaba verlos juntos.

-Están casi comprometidos- la voz de Max, la sobresalto. Max era un joven apuesto de ojos azules y calidos, unas cejas espesas, gruesas y delineadas, nariz recta, labios carnosos, alto, blanco y de cabello oscuro; era uno de los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer en estos cinco años. El chico era apuesto Bella no se lo negaba, pero con su comportamiento sexy y juguetón lo veía como el hermano que no tuvo. Y el la veía de la misma forma, como una hermana a que proteger.

-Lo se- respondió con un hilo de voz y soltando un suspiro. Ella lo sabía, esa relación era muy formal; pero eso no le quitaba sus ilusiones.

-Bella- dijo su nombre en forma de reprimenda- No puedes competir...-

-No compito- corto su oración- Yo solo... miro- otro pesado suspiro salio de sus labios -Competir requeriría algún esfuerzo de mi parte- giro su cabeza dejando de ver a la pareja de sus tormentos y enfocando su vista en el joven que le hablaba -Cosa que no hago-

Su charla se vio interrumpida por el maestro de ceremonias que daba las gracias por la asistencia de todos los presentes y la generosa donación del señor Eleazar Denali, para la realización del acuario. Bella no aguanto mas la escena de Tanya abrazando y besando a Edward, que tuvo que huir del lugar, ocultándose entre una de las tantas peceras que ahí que encontraban.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mientras tanto Rosalie había logrado llegar al restaurante "Princesa Náutica" donde supuestamente se encontraría la sirena. Al entrar al local todos los hombres que ahí se encontraban, la miraban con clara lujuria en los ojos, desnudándola solo con la vista.

Al llegar a la barra un señor llegado a los cuarenta, rubio y medio panzón le pregunto en que le podía ayudar.

-Estoy buscando a la sirena-

-Ella esta por salir, su turno ya término- le respondió en un tono seductor que más bien espantaba.

Rose un poco desorientada comenzó a buscar a su hermana con la vista, mientras el viejo le dedicaba constantes miradas lascivas, que ella se dedico a ignorar por no saber identificar la emoción que el viejo demostraba.

-¿Rosalie?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dándose vuelta identifico a la joven que ahí se encontraba -¡Rosalie!... OH dios Mio... estas seca- dijo dando saltitos y abrazando a su hermana.

-¿Donde te has metido?- le recrimino Rose a Alice.

-Tomando un pequeño descanso- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-De tres meses. Por dios Alice, te fuistes por tres meses- dijo aguantando de ahorcar a su hermana por semejante escusa.

-Vamos hablar adentro- dijo tomando del brazo a su hermana y guiándola a su habitación -Mike, voy a están en mi cuarto- dijo llamando al cantinero que había coqueteado con Rose. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Alice, era pequeña en comparación con la del palacio, solo una cama, un mini refrigerador, y otras pequeñas cosas que no le brindaban el lujo al que estaba acostumbrada.

-Pero... ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Rose con curiosidad, ¿que era lo que podía llamarle la atención a Alice para vivir en semejante lugar?

-Bailo en el estanque- dijo con naturalidad, sirviendo un poco de agua para las dos.

-¿Bailar? ósea...- dijo mirando interrogante, a lo cual Alice solo movió la cadera y los brazos de una forma que Rose entendió perfectamente - ¡El Baile de fertilidad!- grito shokeada -Alice sabes que eso esta prohibido, ningún humano debe conocer nuestros rituales- dijo parándose y derramando el vaso de agua que le habían entregado.

-Cálmate Rosalie, no te permito que vengan a hacer un escándalo sobre esto...- Respondió Allie, mirándola con furia, retándola a que dijera algo - Ahora dime que te trajo aquí-

-Es papá- dijo con pesadez Rose. Pero cuando iba a continuar se vio interrumpida.

-No me digas... ¿Quiere que vuelva?- dijo con ironía -Pues dile que no lo haré mientras me quiera casar con ese idiota...-

-Papá esta muerto- dijo Rose cortando la verborrea de Alice.

-¿Que? no puede ser...- dijo en un susurro y sus lágrimas comenzando a caer.

-Si Allie, por eso estoy aquí- dijo abrazando a su hermana y alentándola a soltar su dolor - Quiero venganza-

Alice estuvo de acuerdo en eso, así que se pusieron a hablar en como lo iban hacer y como averiguarían la identidad del asesino, siguieron discutiendo y a la única conclusión que llegaron fue que tenían que buscar a Bella y pedirle su ayuda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Otra vez en la fiesta...

Bella se encontraba escondida en uno de los estanques del acuario, cuando se acerco un delfín a saludarla, ella se encontraba sin zapatos y acuclillada en una de las rocas cerca del agua.

-Hola pequeño- saludo bella al momento de acercarse el delfín.

-Eres hermoso, ¿Sabes?- dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro a lo que el delfín comenzó a chirriar en modo de agradecimiento.

-¿Que le has dicho para que se ponga así?-

-Edward... me has asustado- dijo colocándose una mano en el corazón, que había comenzado a latir alocadamente, no sabia si del susto o de la presencia de Edward.

Es que él era simplemente hermoso, pálida piel, rostro prefecto, cejas gruesa y espesas, ojos verde esmeralda, nariz recta y varonil, pómulos marcados, mentón fuerte, labios carnosos que te llaman a que los beses, y un cabello rubio cobrizo, naturalmente despeinado; dándole así un look sexy y llamativo.

-Lo siento- dijo aflojando la corbata, que siendo sinceros le molestaba desde que se la había puesto.

-Y ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, tomando un aire de tanta gente- respondió colocándose cerca de ella y mirando hacia el estanque.

-Y ¿Tanya?-

-Ella esta bien. No me extrañara, esta en su ambiente… pero no hablemos mas y volvamos a la fiesta- dijo Edward enderezándose con una sonrisa y tendiéndole una maño a Bella.

-Esta bien- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. Se enderezo pero resbalo de la roca en donde se encontraba cayendo estrepitosamente al tanque.

-¡Bella!...- dijo Edward acercándose lo mas posible al borde del tanque – ¿Estas bien?... Toma mi mano- dijo tendiéndosela. Lo que el no sabia es que ella no podía hacerlo, ya que se había transformando, sus largas piernas ahora eran su hermosa cola azul.

-¡NO!- dijo con un tono de pánico en la voz, no quería ni podía ser descubierta.

-¿Cómo que no?... ¡estas loca!, toma mi mano- la incito a tomarla.

-Voy a provechar y nadar un rato… el ambiente esta deliciosa- dijo Bella soltado una risilla nerviosa y alejándose poco a poco del borde.

-Definitivamente estas loca… Voy a saltar ahora mismo si no tomas mi mano- amenazo al ver que se iba alejando poco a poco de él.

-¿Edward eres tu?- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos y no era nada mas y nada menos que Tanya, la despampánate rubia fresa de ojos grises -¿Qué haces aquí?- Edward volteo para enfrentar a su novia, y Bella aprovecho la distracción de Edward para escabullirse de ahí, se sumergió y comenzó a nadar para tratar de conseguir otra salida del estanque.

Mientras Edward se levantaba para enfrentar a su novia.

-Yo…- dijo, pero se distrajo en buscar donde se encontraba Bella, que se inclino demasiado sobre el borde y perdió el equilibrio y termino en las mismas condiciones que Bella, mojado de pies a cabeza y nadando en un estanque. Tanya lanzo un grito ahogado, mientras Edward trataba de salir el estanque.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- pregunto Eleazar a su pequeño retoño.

-Nada papá…- dijo forzando una sonrisa –Edward que al parecer tenia calor y se quiso refrescar- contesto a su padre lanzándole miradas asesinas y forzando una sonrisa para su padre.

-Bueno, bueno… ayuden al pobre muchacho salir de ahí- dijo Eleazar a sus acompañantes para que sacaran a Edward de ahí.

-Gracias- dijo Edward a los que lo ayudaron a salir. Tanya no le dirigió más la palabra en la noche. El agarro y se fue a su casa a cambiar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bella después de una hora, había logrado salir del estanque sin que la vieran entre sus paredes de cristal, salio y logro secarse sin que se percataran de lo que hacia. Además sabía que nadie la buscaría, ni se preocuparía por ella, al desaparecer de la fiesta de ese modo.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento del muelle donde estaba anclado su casa, un pequeño pero acogedor casa-bote que le daba la seguridad y tranquilidad de estar cerca de su hogar.

Descendió por las rampas que conducían a su bote, entro y comenzó a buscar la llave que escondía en la maseta que colgaba del techo. Estaba buscándola cuando el sonido de un motor la alerto que un bote se acercaba.

Para su sorpresa era el bote guarda costa de Edward, el que se acercaba parando al paralelo de su bote.

-Edward- exclamo sorprendida por la agradable visita. Edward salto de un bote al otro para colocarse al frente de la hermosa chica -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas y el frío viento la hacia titiritar ya que todavía su ropa se encontraba humeada, igual que su cabello.

-Me aseguro de que sigas viva- dijo recostándose del barandal y mostrando la sonrisa ladina que le encantaba a Bella –Ya que la ultima vez que te vi estabas ahogándote en un tanque-

-Ahogarse es un poco exagerado- dijo mientras pensaba en una buena escusa para su escape.

-Pero… ¿en donde te metiste?- pregunto intrigado –Simplemente… desapareciste- Bella no supo si era verdad lo que había escuchado o mejor dicho como lo había escuchado, ya que Edward al pronunciar sus ultimas palabras sonaron con un dejo de tristeza y decepción.

-Bueno…- Bella no encontraba una mentira lo suficientemente creíble que decir –Como escuche gente no quise convertirme en la atracción de la noche-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza –Además, no me gusta ser el centro de atención- termino de decir en un murmullo apenado.

-Si, lo se- dijo con sonrisa confidente. Esto sorprendió y alegro a Bella, no sabia que el conocía algo de ella, aunque se obligo a pensar que no era gran cosa. No podía andar dándose falsas ilusiones.

-Y ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?- dijo tratando de llevar la conversación a terrenos menos peligrosos para ella.

-Busque a Max para que me lo dijera…-dijo frunciendo los labios –Y te digo la verdad, me costo para que me lo dijera. El chico parece una tumba. También me advirtió que tuviera cuidado contigo, que si te hacia algo… dormiría con los peces- agrego pareciendo consternado con lo que acababa de decir.

-Max siempre tan bromista- dijo Bella con una risilla nerviosa, sabiendo que Max había hablado con la verdad, tal vez no ponerlo a dormir con los peces pero si le haría algo.

-No, Bella enserio; parecía capaz de hacerlo- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – Acaso, ¿hay algo entre ustedes? – pregunto acentuando mas el entrecejo. Bella solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos, ante semejante pregunta. Pero cuando le iba a contestar que no, un chapoteo a menos de cinco metros les llamo la atención, interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¿Vistes eso? … ¿tienes alguna linterna?- pregunto Edward viendo en la dirección donde se había escuchado el chapoteo.

-Si, ya vuelvo- así que Bella se metió al bote para buscar lo que le había pedido Edward. Encendió las luces y cuando se dirigía al closet una voz la llamo.

-Hola Bella- dijo saliendo del agujero que le daba acceso al océano desde el interior del bote.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Bella a su hermana Alice, acercándose a donde se encontraba.

-Uy… así no se saluda hermanita- la reprendió Alice –Si que es guapo ese chico- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Ehhh… si- respondió mostrando una sonrisa idiota –Digo no… ¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió su pregunta, alejándola del tema del hermoso chico que estaba afuera.

-Si, seguro. ¿Quién es?- Alice estaba empeñada de sacar información.

-Es solo un amigo- se levando de su lugar para volver con Edward.

-Bella- la llamo Rose saliendo del agujero –Tenemos que hablar- dijo sin dar rodeos. Bella no sabia que hacer, estaba dividida entre quedarse con Edward o ir con sus hermanas. Algo le decía que tenía que ir con sus hermanas; pero le daba un dolor tener que despedirse de Edward.

-Ya vuelvo, espérenme debajo del bote-les ordeno a sus hermanas y partió a despedirse de Edward. Solo por tener que dejar a Edward iba a matar a sus hermanas.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada para alumbrar. Deberías ir a la estación para buscar el equipo para ver que fue lo que fue- dijo dando una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, Literalmente lo estaba echando de su casa.

-Eh, bueno será… no hay problema- dijo dando una sonrisa que a Bella le pareció falsa – Me voy- termino de decir saltando a su bote – Adiós- encendió el motor y partió del lugar, dando una mirada de desilusión a Bella.

-Adiós- dijo en un susurro, totalmente triste por la forma en que había terminado la conversación entre ellos. Era la primera vez que habían podido estar realmente solo para conversar y sus hermanas habían venido a estropear su noche.

Su tristeza fue reemplazada por ira… no iría a hablar con sus hermana, iría a matarlas por inoportunas. Así que entro a su casa, se despojo de sus ropas y se lanzo al encuentro de sus hermanas.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, les digo que se los hubiera publicado antes si no fuera por mi falta de cabeza, he dejado el pendrive en la oficina dos días y si siempre decía que me lo iba a llevar pero llegaba a mi casa y adivinen se me había quedado, así que hoy se los publico desde mi trabajo :D**

**Bueno espero que les guste y me digan que les parece. El vestido del la fiesta de Bella, la foto de Max y para quienes quieran sabe cual es el pez que nombro, dejare su link en mi perfil.**

**Quiero felicitar a mi amiga Ahtziry por su cuarto lugar en el contest de Darkward… Chica de verdad muchas FELICIDADES!**

**Ahhh… por cierto si no lo han notado estaré actualizando una vez por semana cada historia, si puedo dos a la semana lo publicare, pero no creo que eso pase o por lo menos no muy seguido.**

**Ahora si me voy; pero no antes de decirles que no se les olvide darle al globito que esta abajo y dejarme sus rr, ya que son muy importantes para mi, díganme lo que piensen, que todos sus pensamientos son muy bien recibidos.**

**Además acuerden que los rr son gratis y nos alimenta el alma a las escritoras**

**Las quiero mucho**

**xoxo**

**Ro**


	4. Discusiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Sirenas**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte. Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero.

* * *

**Cap 3**

**Discusión**

_Su tristeza fue reemplazada por ira… no iría a hablar con sus hermana, iría a matarlas por inoportunas. Así que entro a su casa, se despojo de sus ropas y se lanzo al encuentro de sus hermanas._

Ya debajo del bote Bella se encontró con sus hermanas, las cuales decidieron ir un poco lejos para poder conversar con tranquilidad y darle tiempo a Bella de que se tranquilizara y no las matara.

A un par de kilómetros de su casa encontraron una gran roca que sobre salía del mar, se sentaron a conversar del motivo de su intromisión. Rosalie le explico lo pasado con su padre y que quería tomar venganza contra el asesino.

-Gracias por avisarme- fue lo único que le dijo Bellas a sus hermanas. La noticia la había dejado en shock y no sabia como reaccionar a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso?- pregunto una indignada Rosalie, que parecía echar humo de las orejas por su mal humor.

-Y… ¿que mas quieren que les diga? Realmente les agradezco que me avisaran- dijo Bella muy serena. Mientras la hermana del medio no decía ni pío.

-Que nos ayudes en la venganza- le respondió Rose.

-Yo lo llamaría sentido de justicia, Rose- intervino por primera vez Alice.

-Yo no voy a participar- aclaro Bella –Además no sabes quien fue-

-Claro que se, el barco se llamaba "Guerrero del Océano", en algún lado se debe de encontrar- dijo Rose muy pegada de si misma.

-Yo se quien es- dijo Bella apesumbrada –Es un mercenario, cazador furtivo… se te será muy difícil mandarlo a la cárcel, hasta ahorita ninguno de nosotros ha podido-

-¿Cárcel?... ¿Quién hablo de cárcel?... yo lo quiero es muerto- dijo Rose mostrándole a su hermana una helada mirada.

-Rosalie… aquí las cosas no se hacen así- dijo Bella agitando su cola en forma de molestia –Y si quieren mi ayuda lo harán del modo humano… no puedes andar matando gente por gusto-

-No lo hago por gusto… el mato a nuestro padre ó es acaso que no te importa en lo mas mínimo- contraataco Rose, mostrando su temperamento agresivo.

-Me duele que haya muerto, pero si no te acuerdas fue él, el que me desterró del castillo. A parte nunca hizo ningún esfuerzo en acercarse a mí en estos cinco años-

-Él no te desterró… tu te fuistes- indico Alice

-En esas condiciones ¿quien no lo haría?…- les dijo divertida en cierto modo -Verdad, sus dos pequeñas hijas, las que se sometían a todos sus caprichos ¿no?- les pregunto con veneno en la voz… le molestaba y dolía que nunca la hubieran apoyado y que Alice la vez que la necesito se hizo la desentendida. Eso y que ellas tampoco la hubieran buscado solo por saber como estaba hacia mella en su corazón y le hacia imposible tratarlas bien.

-Eso no es cierto- tercio Alice, aunque sabia que en gran parte todo lo que había dicho Bella era cierto.

-¿Ah no?... vamos a ver Alli, ¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿por que llevas mas de tres meses en tierra y nunca me habías buscado?; y a mi no me vengas de que estabas descansando- dijo Bella a su hermana arqueando una de sus cejas retándola, además de saberse vencedora. Y todo esto lo sabia por su amado espejo, que sus hermanas no la quisieran, no quería decir que ella no lo hacia y de vez en cuando le pedía al espejo que les mostrara a sus hermanas para ver como estaban. En una de sus visiones _si es que se podían llamar así_ vio a su pequeña hermana salir del mar, esa vez el corazón se le alegro pensando que Alice la estaba buscando; pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando días después volvió a preguntar por ella, su espejo le mostró a Alice trabajando en un restaurante y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo de buscarla. En ese momento Bella decidió que si sus hermanas no hacían ningún intento en buscarla, ella ya no se preocuparía por ellas; pero obviamente eso nunca lo lograría.

Alice no sabia que responder al ataque de su hermana, no les podía contar el verdadero motivo de su presencia y estancia en la tierra de los humanos. Sin saber que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue... huir, si huir; salto al agua y nado lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a sus hermanas con cara de shock.

-Eres una cobarde Alice- le grito Bella, mientras ésta se alejaba. Pero de lo que no se habían percatado en su discusión, era que un bote se acercaba a su posición.

-¡¿BELLA?- gritaron en la oscuridad, pero al tiempo en que apuntaban la luz a donde ellas se encontraban les dio tiempo de lanzarse al agua y esconderse. Se sintieron aliviadas de no haber sido descubiertas y cada quien partió en direcciones distintas.

Mientras tanto en la superficie se encontraba un Edward aturdido y preocupado de haberse vuelto loco, solo por el hecho de haber creído escuchar la voz de Bella. La chica lo estaba volviendo loco, además de que lo desconcertaba su actitud misteriosa y escurridiza. Estaba seguro de que algo en ella era mágico, su aura extraña y lo atraiga como una mosca a la miel. Se dijo así mismo que dejar de pensar estupideces y que algún día descubriría que era lo que escondía Bella.

Ya al día siguiente, el día de Bella comenzó como siempre lo hacia, se levantaba tomaba una baño en la tina, se peinaba arreglando su sedoso cabello en una cola alta con mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro, se maquillaba ligeramente un poco de base y brillo para los labios y por ultimo se colocaba su uniforme, el cual consistía de unos shorts negros y una chemisse gris con el logo del parque. Cuando termino de vestirse y tomar un ligero desayuno partió a su amado trabajo, pero sin olvidar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

La visita de sus hermanas la dejaba intranquila, no lograba enfocarse en algo más que la idea de venganza de sus hermanas. Le parecía excesivo robarse la vida de otro ser solo por mero capricho, aunque ese ser sea de lo mas despreciable que haya pisado la faz de la tierra y no mereciera un castigo; pero para Bella, siendo de tan buen corazón como era, no se lograba imaginar lastimando _por lo menos de forma física_ a otro ser viviente.

Entre sus divagaciones llego hasta su trabajo. Llego hasta la oficina de administración para marcar su hora de llegada y recoger los informes médicos de sus animales marinos. Se encontraba estudiando los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que había solicitado para las morsas, para ver si encontraba la causa de las anemias de todo el grupo. Cuando iba llegando se tropezó con algo ó mejor dicho alguien, por estar tan concentrada en el papeleo. Preparándose para el golpe, cerro los ojos con fuerza y haciéndose una idea de lo que le dolería el trasero después. Pero la caída nunca llego, en vez de eso sintió unos brazos rodeándola y tomándola por la cintura con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no caería, se dispuso a abrir los ojos y se topo con unos ojos azules profundos brillantes de diversión, además de sonreírle con burla.

-¡Buenos días pequeña!- le dijo Max dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios -¿_Torpezilla_ esta haciendo de las suyas hoy?- pregunto con tono burlón al mismo tiempo que la soltaba.

-Idiota- soltó Bella mientras lo golpeaba con la carpeta en el brazo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejo Max, mientras se sobaba el brazo en forma dramática y ella se echaba a reír -Bueno mi pequeña _torpezilla_... vamos a trabajar, que tenemos mucho que hacer- termino de decir rodeándola por sus hombros y guiándola a los estanques.

De lo que no se había percatado Bella en ese momento un hombre de ojos verdes los veía a la distancia y le hervía la sangre con lo que en ese momento veían sus ojos, además de que le picaban las manos por estrellarse contra alguna superficie y mas si esa superficie era la cara de Max. No sabia el por que pero tenia ganas de molerlo a golpes. Cuando los vio alejarse, se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina principal echando humo y con humor de perros.

Cuando llegaron al estanque comenzaron su trabajo ordenaron el alimento de las cinco morsas y sus respectivos medicamentos. Bella estaba algo preocupada por que no lograban tener morsitas y los exámenes médicos no revelaron ningún indicio del porque, solamente mostró que tres de las hembras poseían un ligero caso de baja en vitaminas, que no era nada grave. Así que se dispusieron a llamar a cada unos de sus "pacientes" para sus vacunas. Ya estaban casi listos solo faltaba el macho para terminar su ronda por hoy y eso que solo habían tardado dos horas. Antes de llamar al macho Max se acerco para hablar un momento de la fiesta de anoche.

-Bella ¿Que paso ayer?- pregunto Max como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras preparaba la nueva ronda de inyecciones.

-¿Uhm?-

-No te hagas la tonta... sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo mientras Bella trataba de esconderse entre los pescados.

-Nada, simplemente me caí en uno de los estanques estando con Edward- Max la miro con los ojos como platos por la impresión -Pero no paso nada, me logre esconder y luego escapar- dijo soltando un suspiro -Pero la sorpresa fue cuando llegue a casa me encontré con Edward y al rato aparecieron mis hermanas-

-NO- dijo lleno de asombro. Y como se lo imaginaran Max sabia todo absolutamente todo, sabia que era, de donde venia y todos sus problemas. El joven había descubierto esto por un accidente un día hace unos seis meses, cuando Bella sin querer resbalo con un pescado y callo al estanque y Max sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo en su rescate. Y claramente descubrió que algo no estaba bien. Así fue como Bella le contó todo lo ocurrido en su vida, y para sorpresa de esta, Max comprendió todo y se mostró complacido con ella. Desde ese día su amistad creció aun mas, él la consideraba como su hermanita menor aunque ella fuera unos treinta años mayor que él, y Bella consiguió el apoyo que había estado buscando todos estos años y eso la alegraba enormemente.

-¿Que querían tus hermanas?-

-Eso tendría que contártelo con una buena taza de chocolate caliente y sentados- contesto viéndolo a la cara con ojos cristalinos -Lo que te puedo adelantar es mi padre murió y ese es el motivo de su visita- termino de decir al momento de que sus lagrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos.

-OH pequeña- dijo abrazándola protectoramente, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él -Cuanto lo siento- dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla -¿Necesitas hablar?- pregunto tomándola por el mentón y alzándole rostro.

-No, por ahora esta bien, volvamos al trabajo- dijo ofreciéndole una mueca por sonrisa.

-Como quieras pequeña- dijo limpiando las lágrimas ya casi secas y posando un suave beso en su frente -Bueno llama al animal que falta-

-No de digas así, sabes que tiene nombre- le reprendió Bella frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Le digo así, por salvaje. Ya me ha hecho varias y todas han sido por ti- la acuso apuntándola con un dedo.

-No seas así- dijo riendo a todo pulmón -¡MOMO!- grito entre risas, segundos después apareció la gran morsa en la tarima en donde ellos se encontraban. No habían pasado ni quince segundos cuando Momo le lanzo la cubeta de los peces a Max de un solo aletazo, bañándolo y dejándolo oloroso.

-Ahhhhh- grito como niña -Ves lo que esa bestia me ha hecho por tu culpa- le grito rojo de furia.

-Solo esta celoso… ¿verdad pequeño Momo? ¿Qué solo estas celoso?- dijo con voz melosa y luego partiéndose de la risa -Ve a lavarte... por que _Apestas_- y al terminar estallando en nuevas risotadas.

-Bueno por lo menos estas mas alegre- dijo a lo que ella asintió entre risas -Ahora vuelvo, me voy a duchar y cambiar... Iugh!- y desapareció lanzando maldiciones al pobre Momo.

-Pobre chico- dijo una voz aterciopelada. Bella levanto su vista de lo que se encontraba haciendo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que brillaban con picardía.

-Edward ¿que haces aquí?-

-Nada, traje a un bebe de foca que encontré y como ya estaba aquí aproveche para pasar a saludarte- dijo con una sonrisa ladina –O ¿es que te molesta?- y hay su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡No!... para nada, me alegra que pasaras-

-Pobre Max… ¿Por qué hizo eso el animal? Por que por lo que les escuche no fue un accidente-

-Ahhh…- dijo soltando unas risitas – Lo que pasa es que Momo es celoso y no le gusta que este cerca de Max- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual se le antojo a Edward como encantadora.

-Es que…-

-Es que ¿Qué?- lo incito a que continuara.

-¿Ustedes tienen algo?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que una sombra cubrían sus ojos.

-Esa pregunta ya me la habías hecho- dijo soltando una carcajada –Y como ya te había dicho, no tenemos nada. Somos muy buenos amigos-

-Yo se que ya te la había hecho; pero es que los he visto abrazados y muy cariñosos- refuto Edward con un tinte de reproche en la voz, que no paso desapercibido para Bella, eso le había dado esperanzas de que le importaba a Edward aunque fuera un poquito. Pero cuando fue a abrir la boca para contestar, fue interrumpida por una voz chillona que era la menos que quería escuchar en estos momentos.

-Eddy, aquí estas- dijo Tanya guindándose del brazo de Edward y dándole un beso en la boca. Esto hizo que las esperanzas que había albergado Bella se fueran por el caño en ese preciso momento – Ah, hola Isabella- saludo cuando reparo en su presencia.

-Hola Tanya, ¿Cómo estas?- Bella siempre con la educación por delante.

-Excelente… como no estarlo con un hombre como Edward al lado- respondió dándole otro beso en los labios. En eso Bella tuvo que darle la razón _"¿Cómo no estarlo?"_ se dijo a si misma –Bueno Isabella te dejamos… tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿No es así amor?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos y apretando su agarre en el abrazo, dándole a entender que no tenia opción.

-Si, Tanya- dijo a su novia pero sin apartar la vista del ángel que tenia al frente –Nos vemos Bella- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijo cuando ellos ya se alejaban. Estaba maldiciendo a Tanya y a su familia, por que tenían que ser tan ricos, además de ser co-propietarios del parque de investigación donde ella trabajaba. No pasaba ni un día en que no viera a la _Princesa de papá_ pasearse por todas las instalaciones y si podía hacerlo del brazo de Edward, mas contenta estaba.

Estaba tan molesta de que le arrebataran otra vez la oportunidad de mantener una conversación de más de cinco palabras con Edward, que pateo el balde vacío que estaba al frente de ella mandándolo a volar al medio del estanque. Molesta consigo camino hacia la orilla, pero a mitad de camino, se resbalo cayendo de sentón. Una estruendosa carcajada se escucho a sus espaldas, cuando se dio vuelta para encontrarse a un retorcido _por la risa_ Max.

-Ya cállate, y busca el balde que esta en el estanque- dijo enfurruñada y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Pero que..?- dijo Max con cara de no comprender.

-Que patee un balde y cayo en el agua y por obvias razones no puedo ir yo… ¡Así que te toca a _Ti_!- le hizo saber con una sonrisa maligna.

-Pero me acabo de bañar- protesto haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Me vale… ve ahora y búscalo-

-Me molesta cuando estas tan mandona- y sin decir mas se despojo de su camisa y zapatos y se lanzo en la busca del balde.

Algo la alegraba, por lo menos tenia el poder de que Max hiciera lo que ella quisiera, ahora tenia que buscar la manera de saber como la hacia y aplicarla también con Edward. Tenia que usar todas sus armas aunque solamente fuera para tener una conversación sin contratiempos.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Antes de nada**

**LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANSA! No fue mi culpa… bueno no del todo jijiji… bueno les cuento lo que paso el 18 tuve un accidente de auto… pero gracias a dios estoy bien =)**

**Les hago un lista de lo afectado, obviamente tengo que comprar carro nuevo :'( (que dolor) tengo una pierna rota :s y un sginse o como se escriba en la mano derecha. Así como verán no estoy en condiciones para escribir rápido y les pido por favor me tengan paciencia además que tengo dos historias las cuales actualizar y la otra la tengo un poco abandonada. Y si secuestran a mi novio por ladrón de laptos se los agradecería… él dice que eso me hace mal (y es verdad, pero no lo puedo evitar) lo cual reduce mucho mi tiempo de escritura =s**

**Espero que me tengan paciencia y me comprendan, y que no me manden a los Voulturis =D**

**Ahora con respecto al cap… espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con muchos esfuerzos y a mi me agrado como quedo y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo y si no es así también me lo pueden decir; pero eso si de una manera cortes: ya que he visto unos comentarios en otras historias y sobre todo en chicas novatas, que le quitan las ganas a cualquiera de seguir escribiendo… chicas hay mejores maneras de expresarse sin destruir los sueños de los demás, ya que aquí estamos todos para aprender ( y si les soy sincera, esto realmente me molesto, por eso es que lo comento)**

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y review a todas y a las que solo leen tambien**

**Ya no tengo más que decir, así que ahora las dejo sin antes recordarles…**

**Los rr nos alegran el alma y nos da inspiración para continuar y sobre todo son ¡GRATIS!**

**XD**

**Las quiero **

**xoxo**

**Ro**


	5. Quemadas y Enfrentamientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Sirenas**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte. Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero.

* * *

**Cap 4  
**

**Quemadas y Enfrentamientos**

Alice se encontraba en su trabajo pensando en lo sucedido en el último día. La llegada de Rosalie no auguraba nada bueno, además de la pelea con Bella, la cual casi la descubre. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella las tuviera vigiladas. Se notaba que las quería y que estaba pendiente de su bienestar. Ella siempre quiso comunicarse con Bella, lo que pasaba era que lo tenía prohibido y por el mismo motivo tuvo que huir de esa manera tan cobarde.

Ya había terminado de bailar en el estanque, así que se vistió y arreglo para hacer una pequeña visita. Se coloco un pequeño vestido veraniego de color verde pistacho y aliso su cabello corto dejando las puntas en diferentes direcciones.

Alice se dirigía a donde Mike para avisarle que saldría pero estaría de regreso a la hora para su siguiente presentación. Llegando a la barra vislumbró una cabellera rubia difícil de no identificar. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, paro abruptamente y por poco le da un infarto ante la visión que presentaban sus ojitos.

-¡Por dios Rosalie!- grito en medio del bar. Todos lo presentes asombrados por el chillido emitido por la pequeña, dirigieron sus miradas a la chica para prestarle atención.

-¿Que?- pregunto asustada y sosteniéndose de la barra, ya que por el susto pego un brinquito que casi la saca del taburete en donde se encontraba. Además de reclamarse la poca coordinación que poseía en tierra firme.

-Ven- dijo tomándola por el brazo y arrastrarla _literalmente_ a su habitación -¿Por que demonios tienes la misma ropa de ayer?- pregunto apenas cerro la puerta de su habitación.

-No tengo mas y no creo que pueda andar desnuda, ¿o si?- pregunto medio desconcertada.

-¡NO!- grito horrorizada y llevando sus manos a sus labios, los cuales formaban una perfecta "o" -No quise decir eso... Por que no me dijistes nada, yo te hubiera prestado algo -

-¿Que te dijera?- Alice asintió -¿Como quieres que te dijera?, si salistes huyendo ayer- dijo levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Ehmm...- Alice no encontraba nada que decir en su defensa.

-Además me dejastes con Bella- la acuso colocando sus manos en sus caderas en formas de jarra -¿Que pretendías? ¿Que me fuera con ella?-

-Realmente no se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando una sonrisa de disculpa - Y ¿Donde dormistes?-

-En donde más... en donde deberían dormir ustedes también-

-No me vengas con eso, ahora ve y date una ducha, mientras yo te preparo algo de ropa- dijo apuntando hacia donde quedaba el cuarto de baño y Rosalie le mostraba una cara molesta y se dirigía hacia donde le habían indicado refunfuñando de como era posible que su hermana menor la mandara.

Alice estaba buscando en su armario algo que le quedara a Rosalie, no lograba decidirse entre un vestido veraniego como el que ella llevaba puesto ó una mini falda con su camiseta. Se encontraba divagando entre si las caderas de su hermana entrarían son alguna de sus ropas, cuando un grito rompe tímpanos y desgarra gargantas espanto a mil horrores a la chica.

Semejante grito provenía del cuarto de baño. Asustada de lo que hubiera pasado, se dirigió a trompicones al baño, cayendo en el proceso al tropezar con la cama. Maldiciendo abrió la puerta sin tocar ni nada, para ver lo que le había sucedido a su hermana.

Apenas asimilo lo que pasaba, estallo en risas y todo rastro de preocupación se había ido. La escena ante sus ojos era hilarante, su hermana se encontraba tirada en el suelo del baño, desnuda y con cara de "Que Diablos", entre asustada y molesta. La puerta de la ducha se encontraba abierta y esta en funcionamiento, los pies o mejor dicho las aletas de Rosalie se encontraban al borde de la tina, dando a entender que se había tropezado tratando de salir y dando como resultado una visita express al suelo.

-Te puedes dejar de reír y venir a ayudarme- grito histerizada.

Alice todavía riendo como loca, levanto como pudo a la histerizada Rose y la sentó en la tapa del retrete. Cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse pregunto -¿Que te sucedió?- trato les jura que trato para mantenerse serena y no reír, pero en cuanto formulo la pregunta, Rose hizo una mueca con sus labios, que hizo que Alice volviera a estallar en carcajadas.

-Si no te callas no te digo- dijo dándole un aletazo a su hermana por su costado derecho.

-Auch... Esta bien me calmo; dime que fue lo que sucedió-

-Bueno no me dijistes como funcionaba esa cosa... entonces gire una de esas cosas- apunto a las llaves de la ducha - Y salio agua, pero estaba hirviendo... mira como me dejo- termino de decir con voz quejumbrosa.

Alice vio hacia donde le había dicho Rose y noto que todo su pecho esta rojo, era claro que se había quemado en el momento que el agua impacto contra su piel.

-Espera aquí...- y si mas salio corriendo del baño.

-Si claro- bufo -no te tardes, que me puedo ir muy lejos- al decir esto hizo sonar su cola contra las baldosas.

-¿Te la das de chistosa ahora?- dijo Alice apenas atravesó la puerta con varias cosas en sus manos -Toma aplícate esto en el pecho para aplacar esa quemadura- le dijo tendiéndole un frasco de crema hidratante. Rosalie lo tomo y se lo aplico con cuidado evitando hacerse mas daño.

Mientras tanto Alice había tomado unas toallas y comenzado a secar las cola de Rose poco a poco. Ella notaba algo extraño en ella pero no sabia que era. Cuando termino de secar supo que era lo que pasaba. Rosalie tenía todas las piernas llenas de raspones.

-¿Rose?- pregunto alzando su vista.

-¿Uhm?-

-¿Que te paso?- señalo los raspones de sus rodillas.

-Me caí varias veces viniendo hacia acá...mmm, para ser mas específicos... seis- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡Seis!- y hay comenzaron nuevas carcajadas -¿Quien diría que serias tan torpe en piernas?... le ganas a Bella- dijo entre risas ahogadas.

-Ya cállate y vamos para que me vista- sin mas se dirigieron a la habitación a probarle ropa a Rose ya que tenia sus piernas maltratadas comenzaron a buscar unos pantalones o una falda larga que le quedara. La diferencia de tamaños hacia que el encontrar alguna ropa fuera una odisea.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista con unos pescadores caquis y una camiseta blanca, además de unos suecos altos que había insistido Alice que llevara; se dirigieron al trabajo de Bella para seguir la conversación anterior. Por lo que había podido averiguar Alice, ya sabían a donde tenían que dirigirse.

Llegaron después de treinta minutos de caminata y varios tropezones por parte de Rose, que gracias a dios no le dieron un boleto de viaje express con destino al suelo. Se dirigieron a la oficina para preguntar por Bella. Cuando la secretaria les pregunto quienes eran, las miro raro por decir que eran sus hermanas y es fácil de entender el por que. Es que no se parecen en nada, ósea, que pueden tener en común una rubia espectacular alta y una morena baja con facciones de duende, con la simpática Bella, que ella conocía.

Después de un minuto de vacilación les dijo como llegar al habitad en el que se encontraba. No esperaron más y partieron al encuentro con su hermana.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron, vieron a un chico blanco de cabellos negros, abrazando y alzando a su hermana, aparte de que reían estrepitosamente. El chico que no conocían la bajo hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo y la abrazo por los hombros para emprender la partida hacia la administración y archivar las cosas del día.

Alice y Rosalie se plantaron al frente de ellos, haciendo que Bella se le fuera la sonrisa que cargaba y apareciera una mueca de disgusto. Max se percato de que algo sucedía con las dos chicas que se encontraban afrente de ellos por que su amiga se había tensado notablemente debajo de su brazo.

-Bella- saludo Rosalie de forma dura, lo cual no le gusto para nada a Max. No le importaba quienes fueran esas fulanas, nadie podría tratar mal a su Bella, a su hermanita.

-¿Que quieren?- les especto sin saludar o dar algún gesto de amabilidad.

-Sabes lo que queremos... pero, podríamos hablar a solas- volvió a hablar Rose, ya que Alice se encontraba muda y no pensaba participar en el encuentro.

-Puedes hablar perfectamente aquí-

-No al frente de...- dirigió una mirada de odio a Max- ... él-

-Disculpa, ¿Pero quienes son ustedes?- les pregunto Max, tenia que saber a quien se enfrentaba. La mirada que ella le había dirigido, podría haber helado al polo norte otra vez y hacer que cualquiera se echara para atrás.

-Soy Rosalie y ella es Alice, y somos...- él las interrumpió sabiendo muy bien quienes eran.

-Ah ya... tu eres la bruja sin sentimientos y controladora; y tu la neutral si voz-

-¿Que?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como te atreves?- le chillo indignada Rose, dispuesta a saltarle encima si era necesario.

-¡Ya!- les grito a los dos colocándose frente a Max, pegando su espalda al pecho de él y el abrazándola por su estomago.

Con esta acción le estaba dando a entender de que si se atrevía a atacar, ella le haría frente. Bella sabia que Rose era mejor que ella, pero también sabia que Rose no iba a lograr bien librada de esta y sus muchos encuentros lo demostraban.

-Muévanse- la voz de Bella no daba a ningún tipo de reclamo u objeción -Vamos a hablar-

-¿Que?.. No, tu de mi lado no te mueves- sentencio Max apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

-Tranquilo no pasara nada- dijo colocándose frente de él y levantándose en puntillas para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, gesto que él imito -Gracias por defenderme- le susurro al oído para que sus hermanas no la escuchara.

-Llámame cuando llegues, ¿OK?-

-Claro-

Sin mas partieron las hermanas, para "hablar"; pero lo mas seguro era que terminarían discutiendo como siempre.

* * *

**Hola chicassss!**

**Bueno aparezco de nuevo... No estaba muerta estaba de parranda! jajajaa**

**chicas estoy muchoooo mejor, ya me puedo ir de discoteca y todo... naa, mentira todavía no puedo XD... gracias a todas por su preocupación y su paciencia... las quiero ;)**

**ahora hablando del cap, díganme que le pareció... si ya se que esta corto; pero fue lo que me salio y eso que lo escribí tres veces y este fue el que me gusto...**

**díganme que les pareció las chicas o el protector de Max? les digo adoro a max, ustedes no?**

**Quieren que Bella les patee el trasero por ser tan... ellas...?**

**Quieren que Bella tenga un idilio con Max...?**

**Quieren enfrentamiento entre las hermanas con Max...?**

**Quieren mas Bella&Edward...?**

**Quieren que yo siga escribiendo? bueno mande su donativo a mi cuenta corriente... naa, es joda XD**

**ahora si enserio...espero que les este gustando la historia, ademas de disculparme con algunas, por que les dije que trataría de actualizar el fin de semana y no pude... me tarde; pero aquí lo tienen :D**

**Me gustaría invitarlas a pasar por mi otra historia (que estaré tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto posible) y mis one-shot, en el cual uno de ellos esta participando "La Promesa" esta participando en el contest de "Mi Amando BFF" y me dejaran su opinión y luego votaran en el contest :D**

**Y adelantando otras cositas tengo un os Alice&Jasper rondando en la cabeza y es capaz que lo saque pronto... y tengo dos nuevas historias pensadas que estaría pronto (espero) ir desarrollando y cuando la tenga avanzada (y digo muy) las comenzare a publicar, por que ya no quiero hacerlas esperar tanto entre actualizaciones ¿les parece?**

**Ahora si... muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y por leer... **

**y como siempre digo, déjenme sus opiniones, sugerencias, y cartas asesinas (esto no por favor jajaj) lo que gusten... un review es gratis y nos mantiene felices :D ¿verdad que me veo linda con una sonrisa?**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOOO...**

**XOXO**

**RO**

**(P.D. cualquier incoherencia o estupidez, por favor culpar a los medicamentos)**


	6. ¿Cazador cazado?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Sirenas**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte. Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero.

* * *

**Cap 5**

**¿Cazador cazado? **

Después de dejar a Max y abandonar las instalaciones del parque. Las hermanas se dirigieron a la casa de Bella, para que esta pudiera cambiarse su uniforme por otra ropa. Durante todo el recorrido ninguna de ellas abrió la boca para decir ni pio, por que tanto Alice como Rosalie estaban tratando de idear como abordar a Bella sin morir en el intento. Mientras tanto Bella trataba de controlar su carácter, para que este no saliera y terminara de arrancarles la cabeza a ambas.

Llegaron a su destino y las hermanas entraron al bote, Bella dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, pero antes tomando de su closet una falda suelta a las rodillas de color blanco y una musculosa azul cielo. Se metió al baño para cambiar sus ropas. Arreglo su cabello en suaves ondas y colocándose un cintillo tejido del mismo color que la musculosa.

Mientras tanto las hermanas se dedicaban a escudriñar la forma de vida de su hermana. Alice se dio cuenta que por lo menos Bella vivía mejor que ella y eso le daba un poco de envidia. En cambio Rose, se seguía preguntando que veían sus hermanas al mundo de los humanos para seguir viviendo de esa manera, ya que ella no le encontraba nada atractivo a trabajar bajo el sol inclemente que hacia sobre todo en la zona.

Al fin salio Bella del baño, ya cuando su temperamento estaba lo suficientemente controlado para no saltar sobre sus hermanas e iniciar la séptima guerra oceánica. En cambio Rose y Alice se sintieron asustadas cuando Bella salio, ya que no habían pensado nada para la conversación que tenían en mente.

-Ahora díganme que quieren- Bella definitivamente no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- y Alice siempre tratando de huir de las cosas. Eso la sacaba de quicio.

-Hablan o se van. Así de sencillo-

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Rose –Queremos hallar al asesino y como solo se como se llama el bote y no tenemos idea de donde encontrarlo, además tu dijistes que sabias quien era; pensamos que sabrías donde encontrarlo-

Bella se quedo callada tratando de pensar que hacer. De verdad quería hallarlo y darle una buena zurra o por lo menos un buen susto. Así que estaba pensando en ayudar a sus hermanas de verdad. Dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, pensando en los pro y los contras del tema; tomo una decisión y esperaba no arrepentirse luego.

Así que Bella les dijo a sus hermanas, que las ayudaría pero en sus condiciones y que si intentaban hacer algo en contra de lo que ella decía se olvidaran de ella. Rose y Alice no estaban muy contentas con eso pero se dijeron a si mismas que luego harían cambiar de parecer a Bella. Algo se inventarían para tenerla de su lado.

Ellas y sobre todo Alice, siempre habían sido manipuladoras logrando que Bella siempre hiciera lo que ellas querían; pero ambas sabían que Bella ya no era la misma, había forjado un temperamento mas fuerte del que ya tenia. Así que tal vez esta vez no fuera tan sencillo.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a los galpones de la bahía. Lo único mal pensado del plan _si es que había uno_ fue el hecho de que nunca pensaron que, primero estaría cerrado, segundo no sabían cual de tantos almacenes eran el que buscaban y tercero que había guardias en la entrada.

-Mierda- soltó Rose al ver al guardia en la puerta –¿Y ahora como hacemos?-

-Que vaya Bella- dijo Alice empujando a Bella un poco.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Bella con una mueca de consternación en la cara.

-Por que has vivido más tiempo entre ellos… así que ve y sedúcelo- dijo Rose dándole un empujoncito por el hombro.

-No es justo Alice lo hace mucho mejor. Además yo no se flirtear- dijo Bella presa del pánico. Y es que en realidad no sabia, si supiera por lo menos llamaría más la atención de Edward o ¿no?

-No seas tonta, usa tu encanto de sirena- dijo Alice restándole importancia –Así que cántale-

Bella miro mal a sus hermanas, esto no estaba entre sus planes. Además no le gustaba usar sus poderes con los humanos; eso le quitaría el libre albedrío, además de quitarle el chiste al asusto. Así que resignándose, Bella comenzó a caminar hacia el guardia respirando profundamente, necesitaba armarse de valor para lo que iba hacer.

Apenas el guardia la vio comenzó a emitir en baja frecuencia su canto. Junto con su canto, el movimiento de sus caderas y las sonrisas que le dirigía, el pobre guardia no tuvo de otra que caer en su hechizo. Cuando al fin llego a la reja que los separaba comenzó el coqueteo.

-Hola- dijo con voz melosa.

-Hola-

-Puedo preguntarte algo querido- dijo tocando su mentón a través de la reja.

-Claro dime- respondió totalmente ido.

-¿La embarcación _"Guerrero del mar"_ amarra aquí?- al ver la reticencia del guardia para hablar, aumento la frecuencia de su canto.

-Si- dijo volviendo a caer en el embrujo.

-Perfecto- dijo mas para ella que para el guardia -¿Y cual de estos galpones es del dueño?-

-El 23- dijo sonriendo como un bobo.

-¿Me podrías dejar entrar?- dijo mostrándole una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas.

-No puedo-

-¿Por que?-dijo haciéndole un puchero de lo más adorable.

-Por que son órdenes-

-Anda, por favor- dijo alargando la "O" – Si lo haces te doy un beso- cuando termino de decir eso tuvo que disimular su cara de asco mientras pensaba para ella un gran _"IUGH"_.

-Esta bien- dijo el joven guardia mientras buscaba sus llaves para abrir la reja. Bella llamo a sus hermanas para que se acercaran y entraran. Cuando el guardia les dio acceso, todas entraron y Bella terminaba su trabajo.

-Ahora- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del guardia –Iras a tu casa, dormirás y llamaras por la mañana a tu jefe diciendo que estabas enfermo, ¿entiendes?- el chico asintió- Además, no te acordaras de nosotras; nunca estuvimos aquí, simplemente no existimos- el chico volvió a asentir –Ahora… Adiós – termino de decir exhalando su aliento sobre el chico para terminar de aturdirlo.

-Adiós- dijo el chico con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y caminando de espaldas para no perderse de nada. El chico al fin se perdió de vista haciendo que Bella soltara un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bien hecho, no te creí capaz de hacerlo- dijo Rose enarcado una ceja y dándole una sonrisita burlona.

-Eres una idiota- le siseo Bella, entrecerrando sus ojos y lanzándole dagas con ellos.

A veces Bella quería saltar al cuello de Rosalie como esos seres fantasiosos como lo eran los vampiros. Realmente Rose la sacaba de sus casillas y lo peor de todo es que lo hacia muy seguido. A estas alturas le daba la razón a un documental que había visto por la televisión, el cual decía que los hermanos mayores y menor estaban como destinados a pelear, por que su relación siempre a sido así con Rosalie.

Le molestaba que Rose se creyera con el derecho de mangonearla solo por tener 100 años mas que ella. Si era la menor, pero eso no quería decir que no se supiera manejar y tomar sus propias decisiones. Y por eso eran sus constantes peleas.

-¡Bella!... Despierta- la llamaba Alice sacudiendo una de sus manos al frente de su rostro.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué decían?- dijo despertando de sus pensamientos asesinos.

-¿Qué donde esta el galpón?- dijo Rose con voz contenida –Despierta Bella no nos sirves si no estas en tus cinco sentidos-

-Te serviría ser un poco más amable, si es que en verdad quieres ó mejor dicho necesitas mi ayuda- dijo Bella en forma suave pero con un matiz de amenaza en su voz –Puede que me canse y las deje- termino de decir en voz mucho mas dura y entrecerrando los ojos.

Después de la amenaza de Bella, el ambiente se cargo y se formo un incomodo y tenso silencio. La tensión era tanta entre las hermanas que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Avanzaron a través de todos los galpones hasta llegar al galpón numero 23, como le había dicho el muchacho. En la puerta descansaba una placa con el número y nombre del propietario el cual decía

NUMERO 23

"GUERRERO DEL MAR"

JAMES MILLER

A Rose entro una ira incalculable al leer el nombre de asesino de su padre. Quería encontrarlos y arrancarle sus extremidades una por una. ¿Exagerado? si; pero así era ella, extremista al extremo.

-Haz los honores- le dijo Alice a Rose. Esta ni corta ni perezosa, saco su peineta y la convirtió en su tridente, así que lo clavo en la puerta, haciéndole tres grandes surcos y cortando los candados y la barra de metal, que mantenían cerrada la puerta.

-Fácil- soltó Rosalie, muy orgullosa del desastre causado.

-Sutil- dijo con ironía Bella, a lo que Rose solo frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada envenenada.

Las chicas entraron al galpón y lo que vieron les revolvió el estomago a las tres. Había peces por todos lados, unos cuantos peces espada y uno que otro delfín junto con un tiburón. Bella le dieron ganas de llorar igual que a Alice, mientras que a Rose veía todo rojo.

-Bueno, por lo menos con esto podremos encarcelarlo- dijo Bella con voz estrangulada.

-Y tu sigues con la idea de la cárcel- rugió Rose, ante la insinuación de Bella –Es que no entiendes que yo a ese hombre lo quiero es muerto… M-U-E-R-T-O – deletreo para que su hermana entendiera.

-No soy tarada, si te entiendo; pero yo en eso no te ayudo- le contesto de la misma manera.

-Ya no me interesa. Se como se llama y donde encontrarlo, ya no me sirves para nada- dijo Rose con una voz carente de emoción. Tan solo esas palabras hicieron que Bella se encogiera en su lugar, que le dijera que ya no servia para nada se sumaba a la lista de rencores que le tenia a Rose.

Rose salio del galpón dejando a sus hermanas, no le importaba nada solo su sed de venganza. Mientras Bella seguía sumergida en las palabras dichas por su hermana Rose. Entre tanto Alice que se mantuvo al margen veía a Bella con reproche por no ayudarlas.

-Estas mal Bella, somos tus hermanas deberías ayudarnos –

-Si me amaran lo haría, pero como no lo hacen…- Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le dolía admitir en voz alta que no la querían, pero si era cierto para que negarlo.

Alice simplemente salio del galpón dejando a Bella sola. Bella se encogió en su sitio queriendo llorar, pero reprendiéndose mentalmente por querer hacerlo. Bella respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios y salio del galpón buscando su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Edward, ya que este estaba detrás de James desde hace mucho tiempo. Escribió unas simples palabras y le dio a enviar.

"_Edward, disculpa la hora, pero James Miller tiene un galpón lleno de pesca ilegal. Muelle 3, Galpón 23._

_BELLA"_

Luego de eso apago el celular.

Al salir del galpón, se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas ya no se veían por los lugares. Pensó amargamente que lo que siempre pensó era verdad y nunca había sido amada por su familia. Al seguir caminando tropezó con uno de los zapatos que Alice llevaba puesto, extrañada comenzó a recorrer con la vista el camino y descubrió un rastro de ropa, es decir, sus hermanas se habían desnudado y saltado seguramente al mar.

Bella pensó que eran unas inconscientes y desconsideradas, además que la habían abandonado también tenía que recoger sus ropas como si fuera su niñera. Hastiada de la situación y siendo estupida en el momento comenzó a recoger las ropas de sus hermanas. Cuando ya iba a recoger el último zapato que le quedaba unas luces aparecieron en el camino.

Bella asustada, dejo caer la ropa y se escondió detrás de unas cajas que había al frente el galpón. Una camioneta Pick up de carga blanca se estaciono justo al frente de donde ella se escondía. De el se bajaron dos hombre, el copiloto, un hombre alto _1.80 tal vez_ de tez oscura, ojos negros y cabellos al estilo rastafari. El piloto era un hombre alto, más alto que el anterior, de tez bronceada, cabello largo hasta los hombros de un rubio pálido y de ojos azules.

Los hombres estaban arreglando la carga de la pick up, cuando James _que era el rubio_ fue a abrir la puerta del galpón, se topo con la enorme sorpresa de que estaba abierto, además que tenia tres grandes surcos. Esto le pareció extraño, sobre todo que pudo haber echo semejante cosa. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el llamado de su socio Laurent.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira- dijo Laurent apuntando a un montoncito de ropa.

Bella se medio asomo para ver que es lo que le estaba mostrando. Casi pega el grito cuando vio que había dejado la ropa a la vista. Le provocaba patearse por estupida y despistada.

-Debe haber alguien aquí- dijo James, haciendo que Bella se tensara en el acto.

James le hizo señas a Laurent para que buscara el arma en la pick up. Mientras él iba viendo alrededor para conseguir donde se escondía la persona. Bella al verse en tal peligro comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas y encaminarse a gatas hacia la orilla del muelle para llegar al agua y así escapar.

Cuando estaba cerca, James la descubrió. Mientras él le gritaba que se detuviera, ella salto al agua justamente cuando James acciono el arma dándole en una pierna. Bella se transformo en cuanto toco el agua, mostrando su cola en la superficie y nadando lo mas rápido para la seguridad de su casa.

James después de disparar, corrió junto a Laurent hasta donde Bella había saltado y lo que vio lo dejo impactado; pero dándole la información suficiente para deducir de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Laurent.

-Eso… - dijo apuntando al océano –Eso querido amigo es lo que nos va hacer ricos- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba sus finos labios –Pero antes… debemos desaparecer todo esto-

En eso se pusieron manos a la obra para desaparecer todo el contrabando que estaban almacenando.

…

Bella herida en el costado derecho de su cola, llego lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa. Trato de entrar por el respiradero interno; pero al ver que este no se abría, recordó que lo había cerrado por dentro para evitar la intromisión de sus hermanas en su morada. Maldiciendo en un lenguaje inentendible para un ser humano se dirigió a la parte frontal para llegar a la puerta principal.

Levantándose con dificultad y con un dolor insoportable en su cola, logro su cometido… estar sentada por lo menos en el porche de su casa. Estaba por darse vuelta cuando se escucho un grito o mejor dicho un jadeo detrás de ella. Bella ligeramente voltio la cabeza para ver quien estaba ahí. Su corazón latía desbocado tan solo con pensar que había sido descubierta.

Volvió a respirar cuando se dio cuenta del que había emitido el jadeo era nada mas y nada mes que Max.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Ayúdame por favor- dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos. Él hizo lo que le pidió colocando su chaqueta en el torso desnudo de Bella. Abrió la puerta con la llave que le había señalado y la tomo en brazos llevándola al interior.

La recostó en la cama y tomo unas toallas para secarle la cola. Luego de un rato, la maravillosa cola de Bella era trasformada en sus elegantes y bien torneadas piernas. Bella se levanto y tomo un conjunto de pijama para ponérsela. Cuando salio, ya estaba lista para el interrogatorio al cual iba a ser sometida.

-Dime que paso- pidió sentado en la cama.

Bella simplemente salto abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar. Después de que sus lágrimas se habían calmado y solo quedaban unos pocos sollozos, se dispuso a contarle todo. Max escucho todo atentamente y había partes en las que se tenia que aguantar las ganas de salir a buscar a las arpías _como el las llamaba_ y darles su merecido por lastimar a su hermanita.

Se quedaron dormidos entre los sollozos de Bella y las caricias de Max.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**SIIII…. LO SIENTO MUUUCHHOOO…..**

**Se que me tarde horrores, pero porfis ténganme paciencia. Y no me manden a los Vulturis, ellos son muy malos L**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que me quede sin computadora y estuve escribiendo de a ratitos en el trabajo (mi hora de almuerzo) y media hora en mi casa mientras llegaba mi pa (que es el dueño de la otra compu) **

**Así que hasta que me arreglen la compu, me estaré tardando mas o menos 15 días en actualizar, si puedo tardarme menos lo haré… no prometo nada ya que cada vez que lo hago quedo mal por que sucede algo.**

**Estaré actualizando "Edward in Wonderland" y "Campamento Castigo"… si señores el campamento vuelve, no se cuando pero creo que antes de que se termine el mes.**

**Después de mis excusas XD díganme que les pareció el cap…**

**Les gusto?**

**Que espantoso?**

**O que?**

**A las que me preguntaran ¿Qué paso con Edward? Bueno les digo no apareció… naa mentira, el próximo cap esta casi dedicado enterito a él y su relación con Bells **

**Otra cosa, me preguntaron si Jasper y Emmett iban a aparecer en el fic, bueno les digo… que NO. No se asusten, aparecerán en la secuela… si señores hay secuela, por ende este fic constara entre 10 y 15 caps (creo) después comenzare con la secuela.**

**Aparte les quisiera pedir un favorcito… estoy participando en un Contest y me gustaría si tienen un chancecito pasara y votaran… La info esta en mi perfil.**

**Ahh me dije por que demonios no haz dado tu twitter… bueno es este RoRo_Hale… aquí coloco cuando escribo, publico y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra… agréguenme y hablamos J **

**Muchas gracias por sus rr, fav y alertas, además a las chicas que solo leen también.**

**Besos**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Ro**


	7. Día Bizarro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer

* * *

**Sirenas**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Cuando sucede el asesinato de su padre, Rosalie se ve en el deber de buscar a sus hermanas en tierra firme para que la ayuden a vengar su muerte. Un viaje que les traerá la reconciliación en su familia y quizás hasta el amor verdadero.

* * *

**Cap 6**

**Día Bizarro**

Max y Bella no durmieron del todo bien, ya que los sollozos de esta cobraban vida de repente haciendo que Max se despertara y tratara de consolarla, aunque Bella se sentía protegida entre los brazos de Max, eso no evitaba que sintiera que la desdicha se apoderaba de ella.

Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron entre las pocas rendijas que dejaban las cortinas de las ventanas; hizo que Max despertara un poco de su letargo, sintiendo un poco de calidez en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Cuando se quito la pereza, lo suficiente noto a Bella durmiendo sobre su pecho y abrazada a su cintura. Le parecía de lo mas tierno verla así, tan frágil y desprotegida; totalmente diferente a la mujer fuerte pero patosa que siempre veía.

-Princesa despierta- susurro Max, mientras le quitaba unos pocos mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro.

-mmmm- fue lo que recibió en respuesta, mientras Bella se acomodaba y apretaba más contra su pecho. Esto hizo que Max soltara una risita, parecía que estaba tratando con una pequeña niña.

-Bells, despierta… hay que ir a trabajar- le dijo otra vez. Sentía que estaba despertando a su hija, en vez de su mejor amiga.

-Pff- esto hizo que Max soltara una risotada, ya que ahora si parecía una pequeña niña enfurruñada. Estaba con los cerrados fuertemente, la boca fruncida y abrazándose fuertemente a Max.

-Vamos pequeña… hay que ir a trabajar- dijo mientras la sacudía suavemente, como vio que no daba resultado la comenzó a mover mas enérgicamente, provocando las dulces y tintineantes risas de Bella.

-Si eres aguafiestas- dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo y se estiraba como si fuera un gato.

-Arriba, arriba; que hay que ir a trabajar- soltó Max mientras la empujaba al bordillo de la cama.

-Voy, voy- dijo mientras pateaba las cobijas -¡Ya!, deja de empujarme- y dicho esto trato de salir de la cama, pero no lo logro. Bueno si lo hizo pero no como ella lo esperaba. Se encontraba boca abajo, con un pie casi sobre la cama y con la cobija enredada en su pie. Comenzó a maldecir en voz baja a su torpeza; mientras las fuertes risotadas de Max resonaban en toda la estancia.

-Wow, torpezilla hace un aparición a las…- miro el reloj –siete y veinte de la mañana. Rompistes record Bella- termino de decir soltando una nueva serie de carcajadas.

-Eres un idiota- dijo atizándole un almohadazo en plena cara.

-Auch-

-¡Ja! Eso te ganas por meterte conmigo-

-Que mala- dijo haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño

Dicho esto, Bella comenzó a desenredarse de las sabanas y Max a levantarse. Bella arreglo la cama mientras que Max preparaba un poco de café para terminar de despertarse.

-Necesito nadar un rato ¿vale?- dijo Bella mirándolo y comenzándose a quitar la ropa.

-Esta bien. Yo aprovecho y me doy un baño para ir a trabajar-

Bella no espero mas y se lanzo al agua por el respiradero del bote. Comenzó a nadar sin pensar en nada solo dejándose ir. Sintiendo como el agua recorría su piel mientras nadaba, maravillándose en los cambios de corriente y temperatura, era justo lo que necesitaba. No pensar, solo sentir.

Luego de mucho rato, Bella pensó que era suficiente por hoy; así que decidió volver a entrar al bote. Abriendo un poco la puerta del respiradero, lo suficiente para que echar una ojeada, de que no hubiera moros en la costa. No logro ver a Max por ningún lado del lugar, así que supuso que se encontraba en el baño, duchándose.

Luego de haberse secado la cola y que esta desapareciera, se envolvió en una toalla. Cuando fue completamente conciente de su entorno, casi le provoco entrar al baño y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Max, por desordenado. Había dejado su ropa toda esparcida por el piso y había desecho la cama que ella ya había arreglado. Frustrada y aguantándose las ganas de dejarle un ojo morado, se dispuso a tomar la ropa, cuando ya la tenia en la mano alguien toco la puerta.

Como Bella no esperaba visitas y sin percatarse de su ropa _ó escasez de ella_ se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió quedo paralizada al ver quien era, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Bella estaba completamente en shock. Mientras que a Edward se le antojaba la escena de lo más provocadora. Edward se encontraba bebiendo de la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Una Bella envuelta en una pequeña toalla, con el cabello mojado del cual caían pequeñas gotas de agua que se perdían en su escote; tan solo de ver lo que estaba viendo se le había secado la boca, no es que fuera un pervertido; pero como todo hombre reacciono.

Edward luego de unos segundos _los cuales le fueron eternos_ trato de salir de su trance y encontrar su voz, comenzó a carraspear para organizar sus ideas; los cuales eran: húmeda, toalla, dios y "Arrgg". Primitivo ¿no?; pero que esperaban… es un ¡hombre!

-Buenos días Bella- saludo al fin.

-Ehm... Buenos días Edward. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-le contesto sintiéndose algo cohibida con la mirada que le entregaba Edward.

-Si, vine por el mensaje de ayer. Necesito que me expliques que paso-

Cuando Bella fue a explicarse otra voz fue la que resonó.

-Bella… ¿que hicistes mi ropa?- ambos voltearon a ver y la imagen presente hizo que Bella se sonrojara y que Edward hiciera una mueca. Era Max en todo su esplendor con el cabello y el torso mojado y solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Bella estaba ensimismada, no lograba salir de esa escena tan bizarra. Cuando en su vida Max se había quedado en su casa y mas que Edward lo descubriera. Quería que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara. _"Por favor, por favor que este todavía dormida"_ se repetía una y otra vez.

-Ejem... Veo que estas ocupada. Hablamos luego- y sin dar tiempo de que bella replicara se fue prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Bella todavía estaba en shock, realmente no daba crédito a todo lo que sucedió esta mañana. Era simplemente una mañana de locos. Sin emitir palabras Bella le lanzo la ropa en la cara y sin decir mas nada me metió al baño para alistarse.

…

Como era viernes no tuvieron mucho trabajo, así que el día paso realmente rápido, aunque Bella tenia la esperanza de ver a Edward y poder aclarar la bizarra situación de la mañana. No pudo lograr su cometido ya que él no se apareció por el instituto en todo el día. Desanimada se despidio de Max, el cual tenia una cita con la rubia amargada de la administración. Todavía no sabia como hacia Max para conseguir a tantas locas en una pequeña localidad de apenas 8.259 personas.

Ya sola comenzó a arreglar las cosas que había utilizado en el día con las morsas. Momo que no quería quedase en un solo lugar, comenzó a nadar de aquí para allá en el estanque, además de enviarle sonoros aullidos como clara invitación.

-Ahora no Momo, hoy no puedo- y es que de vez en cuando se escabullía para nadar con él, cuando ya no había nadie en el instituto.

Termino de arreglar todo, así que metió a Momo a su habitad, cerrando bien el área de servicio. Fue a los lockers para cambiarse ya que olía a pescado, no es que el olor le desagradara; pero el olor con el sol no era buena combinación.

-Mujer... Uff, que olor- dijo Jane cuando Bella pasó por detrás de ella.

-Ni me lo digas- respondió abriendo su locker y sacando su kit de aseo para dirigirse a las duchas. Era un riesgo; pero ya no quedaba nadie, solo Jane.

-Chao Bella, nos vemos el lunes. Feliz fin de semana-

-Chao Jane nos vemos- dijo adentrándose a las duchas.

Luego de darse una ducha rápida y secar su cola aun más rápido, para evitar que cualquiera la pudiera ver. Así que término de arreglarse, poniéndose unos simples jeans oscuros y un top verde oliva. Peino su larga cabellera dejando que esta se secara al natural. Ahora solo le quedaba ir a la administración para sellar la salida y guardar las llaves, para ser libre y hundirse en su miseria por dos días. "_Ugh… que alegría" _ironizo la conciencia de Bella, a lo que solo ella la mando a callar.

Cuando termino de cerrar la puerta de la administración se dio vuelta y choco con una pared o eso fue lo que pensó en el momento, ya que unos brazos la rodearon para evitar el rebote. Maldiciendo internamente por ser tan despistada y que su mala suerte no acabara. Refunfuñando cosas que no se entendían, levanto la vista para quedar anclada a unos ojos tan verdes como un bosque.

-Edward- dijo su nombre en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mientras apartaba un mechon de cabello.

-¿EDWARD?- se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir-

Sin mas dejo a Bella plantada en el lugar sin saber exactamente que hacer.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Lo siento de verdad, no tengo disculpas por haber tardado tanto… **

**Bueno aquí esta el cap, se que había prometido que este cap seria totalmente E&B pero no, es algo totalmente diferente. **

**Escribí esta cap tres veces, no me gustaba lo que quedaba, hasta que me di cuenta que era lo que le faltaba… Una Bella más fuerte y decidida, ya que en estos momentos ella se encuentra medio depre por todo lo que pasa. Así que este cap es para que pensara un poco, aunque no lo hizo; pero le dará herramientas para salir y enfrentarse con las locas de sus hermanas y pelear por edward.**

**Las ideas que originalmente eran para este cap lo utilizare para el que viene… así que me pondré a escribir ya mismo. **

**Como regalito les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo **

**DECISIONES **

**Con respecto a mis otras historias las tengo algo adelantadas el de**

**Edward in wonderland llevo dos pag mas o menos y C.C llevo cuatro y ni siquiera llevo la cuarta parte de lo que lleva talvez corte en dos el cap **

**la que quiera me puede agregar en Twitter RoRo_Hale  
**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a las chicas que haya votado por mi en el contest de Mi amado BFF… no gane pero no importa, lo importante es participar y que a muchas chicas les gusto mis o-s**

**Otra cosita chicas por favor ténganme paciencia, no tengo computadora y estoy escribiendo en el celular, y les digo es espantoso escribir en estas cosas, se me va la inspiración cuando lo uso **

**Gracias por leer y dejenme un rr no les cuesta nada aunque no me los merezca por la tardanza.**

**Gracias especiales a:**

_**Anairo**_

_**Kotesiita cullen swan**_

_**Criistii206**_

**Que siempre me animan con sus rr… y me dan ganas de continuar… un beso a las tres**

**Gracias por sus fav, alertas y rr… y también a las que solo leen **

**Las amo**

**Enormes Kisses**

**Ro**


End file.
